Candy Store
by AxelRoxasLover
Summary: Axel is over at a hotel, and Roxas visits him. But something goes comepletely wrong, and they end up together in a place they shouldn't be. Contains Yaoi, rated M! Lemon. Pairing is AxelRoxas.


Candy Store

"Okay, I'll see you then, Demyx." Axel hung up his cell phone. He had agreed to come to Demyx's birthday party, regardless of how much he hated water. He would have rather spent the Saturday evening with Roxas, but he supposed it could wait. Just then, Roxas walked into the room with two sea salt ice cream bars, handing one to Axel on his way to the couch. "Here," he said as he handed one to Axel. "I figured you'd miss the ice cream truck again, so I got you one"  
"Thanks." Axel took it from Roxas, and during the brief moment that Roxas and Axel touched fingers, Axel felt like he was in heaven. A very strong arousal was coming on, and as he nibbled on his ice cream, he watched Roxas got onto the couch and cross his legs. "What were you doing?" Roxas asked, taking a small chunk off his ice cream.  
"Oh, I was talking to Demyx. He invited to his birthday party"  
Roxas seemed surprised. "You hate water"  
"I know, I know," he muttered. "I couldn't refuse. He gave his puppy voice again. I swear, I have to stop falling for that." "What about Marluxia"  
Axel glared at Roxas. "I hate Marluxia, and he's probably going to be there. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up beating the living crap out of the idiot"  
Roxas finished his ice cream, tossing the stick in the garbage. "I could help you, if you want." He wiped his mouth, uncrossing his legs and walking to Axel, sitting next to him. Axel didn't finish his ice cream before chucking it into the garbage as well.  
"Nope, I'm fine." "Okay"  
An awkward moment of silence passed, but Axel couldn't take it. He was dying to get Roxas. So he began to inch closer to Roxas' face, and upon feeling his breath on him, his arousal grew even stronger. Lips brushing against lips, then a full kiss were shared between the two. At first, Roxas was shocked. 'I-I-I-I-I-I don't believe it! He's kissing me!!' He thought, unsure of what to do except to kiss him back, savoring the moment. Axel pulled away, guilt overcoming him. "I'm sorry Roxas," he said. "I don't know what came over me"  
"It's okay, Axel." Roxas nodded, laying his head on his shoulder. "I sort of expected it anyways." He was lying, but he wanted something more from Axel. The kiss felt so good, he wondered what else would feel even better.  
"Really?" Axel's eyes flashed, feeling an erection coming. He wanted the throbbing pain in his hardness to stop.  
"Yeah"  
Another awkward silence followed. But it couldn't stay this way, and so Axel found another urge to kiss him, only this time he made Roxas lay down on the couch so he could make out with him. Roxas didn't pull away, indicating he was loving it too. So Axel continued.  
He broke the kiss, grinning. "Come on, Roxas"  
"What?" Roxas looked confused. "What do you want, Axel"  
"I want you to make love to me." Axel seemed very open about things at this particular moment, and Roxas noticed his naughty grin. "Um..." He hardly knew what to say. But he didn't have to say anything. Axel had pulled off his long black coat and tossed it aside like a repulsive object, leaving him shirtless. When Roxas saw his hot, muscular chest, he felt an arousal growing within him as well. So, without hesitating, he tore off his own shirt. Pleased, Axel looked at his pants, and suddenly developed a grudge towards them, so he pulled them off, leaving him only in his boxers, which he also found repulsive. He was lucky his boots were already off when this happened, or he'd have to kick those off too.  
Roxas unzipped his undershirt, and he left it that way. Axel took hold of it and practically tossed it off Roxas, his pants following afterwards. Both were in their boxers, which Axel pulled off and threw them on the floor. Being naked, Axel probed Roxas's entrance with one of his fingers, causing him to breathe sharply. "A-Axel... hurts"  
"Believe me, it won't once you get used to it. You trust me, right"  
Roxas nodded reluctantly, squinting his eyes shut. A moment later, Axel slipped a finger inside Roxas. Already Roxas felt hard, and a hint of pain flashed across his blue eyes. The Flurry of Dancing Flames desperately wanted to insert himself into Roxas and pound away until he screamed, but he knew it would hurt him too much so he forced himself to go slowly. He slowly put a second finger inside Roxas, watching for more hints of pain. Roxas began to moan, clutching lightly at the redhead's hair. Roxas' moans urged Axel on, so he inserted a third finger.  
"Oh god Axel... Axel..." The younger boy brushed his fingers through the older's hair, pleasure flowing through his veins. He was upset when Axel pulled his fingers out. But something a thousand times more wonderful replaced it, and he struggled to keep himself from crying out. Stifling a moan, he breathed deeply, beginning to sweat. Axel took his hardening erection, moving it with his rhythm. This was as far as it had ever gotten. They had never been aroused by each other, nor had Axel ever given Roxas sucha look... or so Roxas thought. But the point was, it was happening. Roxas never thought that it could feel so good. "ROXAS!!!" Axel screamed, feeling his own throbbing member taste sweet release, spurting his manhood inside Roxas. Roxas came quickly after, his own liquids soaking the couch. Panting, both of them had no more energy.  
"Hey, Roxas"  
Roxas blushed, ashamed of what had just happened. "Yes"  
"Can we come back here... soon?" 


End file.
